harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmaline Vance (Pleiades)
'Emmaline Vance '''was born May 11th, 1961, and was the younger sister of Roseline Vance. Vance was a member of an older wizarding family. She attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978, and was Sorted into Ravenclaw. After graduation, Vance joined the Order of the Phoenix. She remained close friends with Phoebe Caldwell, and was named the godmother to her youngest daughter. In 1981, Sirius Black was convicted of murdering Peter Pettigrew, the Potters, and thirteen muggles. Vance helped Caldwell raise her daughters. Biography Early Life Vance was born into a fairly well-off Wizarding family, with an older sister named Roseline. She attended Hogwarts in 1972 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw, like the majority of the Vance family. She befriended a muggle-born in Hufflepuff named Phoebe Caldwell. Adulthood Caldwell worked as an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, and was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She married Caradoc Dearborn before she was widowed in 1980. Remaining friends with Sirius Black and Phoebe Caldwell, Vance was named the godmother of their youngest daughter, Artemis. On October 31, 1981, she was left to care for the Black sisters until Caldwell returned with the Potters’ cat, Nightshade. She agreed to help her friend after Black was taken to Azkaban, and remained a prominent figure in their daughters’ lives. Personality and Traits Vance was sweet and scholarly. She had a mind of her own and was strong in her opinions. She also believed in fighting for her convictions, and stood by them until her death. She was also an ardent feminist, believing in keeping her own name during and after her brief marriage to Caradoc Dearborn. She was extremely loyal to her friends, and had some maternal instincts. Skills and Abilities Vance was a talented witch with strong dueling abilities that made her a powerful asset to the Order of the Phoenix. She also had a strength for research. Relationships Family Emmaline Vance had a decent relationship with her sister, Roseline, although they were not particularly close. She did not speak of her parents very often, either, or to them, for that matter. Husband Caradoc Dearborn Vance married one of the co-members of the Order of the Phoenix in 1979, having fallen very quickly in love. Their marriage only lasted on year, as he was soon sent after Lord Voldemort’s locket in 1980, and was declared dead six months later. Vance loved him dearly and never remarried. Friends Sirius Black Sirius Black was one of Emmaline Vance’s friends, particularly because he was Phoebe Caldwell’s romantic partner. Vance, however, always did suspect Black and believed he did betray the Potters and turn on the Order of the Phoenix. Phoebe Caldwell Among the closest of Vance’s friends, Caldwell was a member of the Order of the Phoenix alongside her. Vance was named the godmother of her youngest daughter, and was often designated as a babysitter towards the end of the war. Caldwell often relied on her for help raising her daughters. They were all devastated at Vance’s death in 1996. Appearances * ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ''(first appearance) * Pleiades * ''Harry Potter and e Half-Blood Prince (final appearance) Category:Females Category:Vance family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Ravenclaws